Chispas de Chocolate
by Kmashi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Killua, y Gon ha hecho hasta lo imposible por darle un fantástico regalo. Pero, en el proceso podría recibir otra cosa... -FIC DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA KILLUA-


_¡Hola a todos! Hoy es el cumpleaños de la cosita más preciosa del mundo._ _ **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KIKI (KILLUA)!**_ _Hice este fic para celebrar este magnífico día y despejar un poco la mente de los trabajos. Espero que lo disfruten._

 **Aclaratoria** : Es un One-Shot. _**Los pensamientos y/o énfasis vienen entre comillas " ".**_

 **Advertencia** : **Shonen-ai.**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi** , yo sólo uso a estos niños para mi propia autosatisfacción imaginativa.

* * *

 **Chispas de Chocolate**

—Détente…

—No quiero…

Esas palabras se perdían entre esas cuatro paredes que les rodeaban. Las manos inquietas recorrían con delicadeza cada rincón que se le pusiera en su camino, delineando cada curva y sintiendo la suavidad de sus pieles en el trayecto.

—Si no te detienes, no lo haré…

—¡Ya no me importa eso!

 **.~*~.**

 _Hoy es siete de julio, un importante día en la vida de nuestros cazadores. No, no sólo era el cumpleaños_ _de Killua,_ _sino que hoy ocurriría algo especial. O eso tenía planeado Gon._

Eran las siete y treinta de la mañana, se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente que se dirigía a sus trabajos y los automóviles se movían con lentitud por culpa de las largas colas producto del embotellamiento matutino.

—¡Apresúrate Gon!

El joven Freecss era arrastrado de un brazo por su mejor amigo. Aún no salía del asombro al ver a Killua tan emocionado, eso no era normal en él. ¡Hasta se despertó a las cinco de la mañana y le obligó a preparar el desayuno! Parecía un niño pequeño que va a un viaje de excursión. ¿Levantarse temprano? Para él era una pesadilla, pero ni eso le importó debido a la euforia que sentía. Capaz, había sido mala idea decirle sobre su regalo de cumpleaños antes de tiempo, y más aún porque toda la noche se la pasó ennumerando la posibilidad infinita de dulces que podría comer hoy.

—Aún es muy temprano, tenemos tiempo antes que abran.

—No, no… Tenemos que estar allí antes, sino podríamos quedarnos sin ver todo.

El moreno respiró resignado, sabía que era imposible hacer algo para que ese niño se calmara.

Atravesaron la cuidad a pie en unos veinte minutos, después de abandonar el taxi en el que venían debido a que "Iba demasiado lento", según el albino. Cuando esa calle terminó, el destino al que se dirigían estaba frente a sus ojos.

" _La fábrica de Chocolate Sr. Chocorobot"_

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Killua!—, pronunció el menor con alegría.

—¡Gracias Gon!—, dijo con fuerza mientras le daba un gran abrazo y se echaba correr hasta el sitio.

Killua dio un grito bastante agudo, casi como el de una niña, cuando por fin pudo tocar los barrotes de la reja que daba acceso al magnífico lugar. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó el poder estar parado allí como lo estaba hoy.

Mientras su amigo estaba embelesado, admirando la maravillosa arquitectura de la fábrica, la cual tenía una forma muy parecida a la caja de su más afamado producto; Gon se dirigió hasta la caseta de vigilancia y mostró un trozo de papel junto con su licencia de cazador. El portero tembló al reconocer al joven y en un santiamén abrió la puerta para dejarlos ingresar. En el jardín, había adornos con forma de dulces y flores rojas decoraban el camino que daba hasta la entrada principal.

Killua daba pequeños brincos de felicidad mientras contemplaba con entusiasmo cada espacio de esa área.

La gran puerta se abrió como por arte de magia y lo que vio después le dejó maravillado: Las paredes de baldosa pulida hacían brillar el recibidor y numerosos estantes lleno de " _merchandise"_ de su querido Sr. Chocorobot hacían decoración.

—¡No lo puedo creer!—, se dirigió hasta un rincón y comenzó a mirar cada una de las figuras de acción que estaban en las repisas más altas. —Es la edición súper especial Gold-2. Sólo se hicieron cinco. ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo desearía tener una!—Se movió velozmente para detallar el resto de objetos que parecían ser piezas de oro ante sus ojos.

A Gon le rodó una gotita de sudor por la cabeza al ver la actitud infantil del otro. Pero estaba bien, al fin de cuentas para eso es a lo que habían venido.

El moreno pasó un año reuniendo una gran cantidad de dinero con el único objetivo de hacer este regalo posible. Compró la mayoría de las acciones de esta fábrica, fue fácil; después de todo, no era la única, había muchas fábricas alrededor del mundo de esta franquicia. Sólo necesitaba algo de dinero y un poco de ayuda de Kurapika para la negociación. Quedó en la bancarrota, pero esto valía la pena. Ordenó con anticipación que los trabajadores no vinieran, sólo los indispensables para poner en funcionamientos las máquinas, por lo que hoy sería un día para estar ellos solos. Aunque todo esto no lo sabía Killua, pensaba que era una visita normal.

—¡Gon, no lo puedo creer! Mira el tamaño de este Sr. Chocorobot—. La sonrisa que decoraba su rostro mientras abrazaba a una figura de unos dos metros de alto, era radiante. El más joven tuvo que tragar grueso para ocultar el sonrojo que le produjo esa vista tan encantadora. —¡Tiene chocolates adentro!—, seguía gritando sin control mientras hacía más descubrimientos y se movía por toda la habitación.

Luego de una hora, Gon se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y tomó la mano del otro para llamar su atención. —Killua, sigamos con el recorrido—, si fuera por él seguirían todo el día en el recibidor disfrutando de la exhibición y aún faltaban muchas cosas que ver.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con una escalera que los llevaba hasta el segundo piso. Todo el lugar estaba decorado de un color blanco, con detalles en amarillo, rojo y azul. El panorama era agradable y en las paredes de los pasillos, fotografías enmarcadas de personas famosas junto al Sr. Chocorobot, les servían de recreación.

" _No pensé que este dulce fuera tan famoso"_ , pensó Gon para sí mismo.

Cuando terminó el corredor, otra puerta se abrió para ellos, dejándolos entrar al corazón de la fábrica. Grandes máquinas se encontraban dispuestas por todo el amplio espacio, hacían funciones a alta velocidad y bandas de transporte se movían en todas direcciones. Las esferas de Chocorobot subían, saltaban y rodaban hasta donde la vista se les perdía. Al final del galpón había una enorme piscina donde se mezclaba el chocolate, un humeante vapor salía de la misma y desprendía un agradable olor. Killua cayó al suelo de rodillas y algunas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Chocolate…—, susurró. Estaba maravillado, este seguramente era el mejor día de su vida.

Gon se reía por lo bajo desde atrás, no creía que Killua se comportaría de esa forma tan graciosa solo por venir a este lugar. En la entrada había unos panfletos que explicaban el detallado proceso de elaboración de los chocolates y les indicaba cada una de las estaciones de manufacturación para que pudieran hacer un recorrido detallado.

—Killua tenemos que ir por aquí—, dijo señalándole la dirección, pero no recibió respuesta; el albino estaba tan embelesado en la exquisita danza que tenía su delicioso chocolate dentro de esa gran piscina humeante que ni siquiera se percató que le estaban hablando. Gon hizo un puchero enfadado. Es cierto que este era su dulce favorito pero no era como para que no le prestara atención. —¡Killua, te estoy hablando!

—¿Ah? Si, si… ¡Vamos! ¡Podré ver más de cerca a mi precioso Sr. Chocorobot!—, dio un brinco desde donde estaba y comenzó a correr hacia dicha dirección sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

Esto no le gustaba al joven Freecss, no era para nada como se imaginó este paseo.

Mientras miraban los alrededores, Killua parecía estar más y más paranoico, hablaba sólo y corría a todos lados fascinado de lo que sus ojos presenciaban, nunca en su pequeña cabeza imaginó cuan magnífico era el lugar donde se creaba tan esplendida obra de arte, se sentía en el cielo, no recordaba una día tan feliz como este, ni siquiera se acordaba que venía acompañado. Por sus ojos sólo pasaban toneladas y toneladas de chocolate líquido que terminaban transformándose en pequeñas esferas de amor comprimido; según él, claro.

Gon estaba tan frustrado, que muy en su interior se había arrepentido de darle a ese cabezotas amante del chocolate tal regalo. Y él que pensaba que este día sería perfecto… Perfecto para algo que había maquinado en su cabeza por mucho tiempo. Y es que a pesar de llevar varios años viviendo juntos, su relación nunca pasó de una simple amistad, casi estaba cien por ciento seguro que Killua gustaba de él, ya se había dado cuenta; bueno, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Alluka se lo hizo saber, pero no entendía porque Killua nunca le dijo nada al respecto. ¿Sería miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? Si se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y ambos se tenían completa confianza, tanto como para arriesgar la vida por el otro; y bueno, después de analizarlo supo que también estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. En su inocencia pensó que este día era el propicio para declararse, era el cumpleaños de Killua después de todo ¿Qué mejor día que este?

" _¡Excelente idea Gon Freecss! ¿Te querías declarar? ¡Killua ni siquiera te está prestando atención! ¡Tonto!",_ pensaba mientras caminaba con sus brazos cruzados de muy mala gana.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de empaquetado, el albino comenzó a contar una a una la cantidad de esferas de chocolate que eran metidas en los empaques, así pasaron dos horas y un muy furioso pelinegro detrás de él aguantaba las ganas de lanzarle de cabezas hacia aquella enorme caja donde eran embalados los productos finales.

—¡Me voy!—, refunfuñó Gon antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Killua lo miró sorprendido, no entendía porque su amigo estaba de tan mal humor si hoy había sido un día genial.

¿A qué venía esa actitud?

Se levantó del sitio y comenzó a seguirlo, pero cuando éste se sintió perseguido, aumentó el paso para no ser alcanzado. —¡Espera Gon! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¡No me pasa nada! Solo quiero irme a casa…

—¿Pero por qué así de repente?

—¡Déjame en paz!—, se impresionó de la actitud del moreno, nunca lo había visto así de enfadado; por lo que comenzó a correr y el otro igual, una persecución irracional comenzó a darse. Por su gran agilidad el más pequeño daba saltos en todas direcciones y el otro le seguía muy de cerca. Siguió así por un rato, pero cuando corrían por encima de unas barandas ubicadas en el tercer piso, Gon dio un paso en falso y cayó sobre uno de los tanques que contenía pequeñas esferas de arroz inflado.

—¡Gon!—, gritó mientras que su compañero caía hasta el fondo del contenedor. No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando los cabellos negros se dejaron ver de nuevo, con un Gon intentando agarrar aire.

—¡Estoy bien!—, dijo para tranquilizar a Killua.

—¡Idiota, eso te pasa por andar actuando tan raro!

—¡El único que está actuando raro eres tú!

—¿Ah?

Mientras hablaban una compuerta en la parte inferior se abrió, dejando salir una gran cantidad del contenido hacia unas cintas transportadoras, llevándose a Gon con ella.

—¡Gon idiota, sal de ahí! Es peligroso estar jugando en la maquinaria.

—¡Ya lo sé, ton..!—, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una gran cantidad de chocolate destinado a cubrir la esferas de arroz inflado cayó encima de él, por suerte no estaba caliente, pero todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por eso. Con dificultad, trató de quitar de sus ojos el líquido y cuando lo logró sólo vio como se acercaba hasta una gran máquina con filosas cuchillas que perfilaban los dulces para su posterior empaquetado.

Asustado, el joven de cabello blanco usó su habilidad para estar en un parpadeo allí, tomó a Gon por la cintura y lo jaló hasta el suelo unos segundos antes de que fuera rebanado por las guillotinas. La máquina no se detuvo ni un solo momento, siguió con su labor como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¡Tonto porque no te moviste!

—No pude reaccionar a tiempo por culpa del chocolate en mis ojos.

—¡Eso te pasa por actuar tan raro! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Gon?!

—¡Todo es tu culpa Killua! ¡Por ser tan tonto!

Era inútil pelear con un cabeza dura como él. Lo importante era que estaba bien. Le miró a los ojos y sintió un dolor en su pecho al imaginar que casi lo perdía para siempre. Agarró al pelinegro entre sus brazos para brindarle el más fuerte y afectuoso abrazo que le hubiese dado a alguien.

—No vuelvas asustarme así… ¿Oíste?—, le suspiró contra la oreja.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir esa cercanía tan cálida. —Lo siento, actué como un tonto…— Se quedaron así por unos instantes hasta que se percató que estaba aun cubierto de Chocolate. —Killua, ya basta, te ensuciaras todo…

—No me importa…

Esas palabras hicieron que los latidos de Gon se salieran de control. No era como lo había planeado; pero quizás, ¿Este era el momento qué estaba esperando? Se despejó la garganta y con una voz titubeante le susurró al oído del otro: _"Killua, te amo"._

Los ojos azules se abrieron incrédulos a lo que acaban de oír. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O acaso, había caído chocolate en sus oídos? —¿Qué dijiste…?—, se separó y bajó su mirada para observar al chico frente suyo, pero éste se notaba nervioso y aun cuando no podía ver bien su rostro por todo el chocolate, creía saber que estaba sonrojado por la forma en la que se comportaba.

El pelinegro dudó por un segundo, pero ya lo había dicho así que ya no podía echarse para atrás. —Que te amo, Killua. ¡Y no es un amor de amigos!— aclaró, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza.

La forma cómo reaccionó el mayor, le entristeció, éste estaba muy sorprendido y su cara no mostraba ninguna reacción. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Su amistad se acabaría ahora qué había dicho tales palabras? Quizás Alluka estaba equivocada y también todas las señales que él mismo creyó haber visto fueron un invento fantasioso de su imaginación.

Killua estaba petrificado.

Era definitivo, había sido un idiota por declararse… —Lo siento, Killua… Mejor olvida lo que dije—, colocó una sonrisa forzada mientras intentaba levantarse.

—No…

—¿Eh?

En un rápido y violento movimiento, Killua se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le dio un beso apasionado dejándolo sin aliento en el proceso. Sus labios carnosos y cubiertos de aquel afrodisíaco líquido se mezclaban, deleitándolos por ese dulce delirio que les producía estar en contacto con la persona que amaban. Gon sintió que desfallecía con aquella acción tan atrevida, cuando el joven de mirada profunda utilizó sus manos para apartar el exceso de chocolate que había debajo de su camiseta y tocar esa piel que había deseado por tanto tiempo degustar con la punta de sus dedos. Un gemido ahogado se escuchó cuando se apartaron unos milímetros.

—¿K-Killua…?

No recibió respuesta. Aquella separación sólo fue para tomar aire y continuar con aquel desenfreno que se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Para Killua, esa declaración fue como si esa puerta que estaba con cerrojo fuese destruida dándole la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a sus más profundos deseos. Amaba a Gon con locura casi desde el primer día que se conocieron, lo amaba tanto que no le importó estar a su lado por tantos años solo siendo "amigos"; no, nada de eso le importaba. Estar a su lado era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado y no quería arruinarlo con una declaración no deseada, con unos sentimientos no correspondidos que podrían romper su tan preciada amistad; pero todos sus miedos se despejaron ahora por esa tan inesperada declaración.

Si antes nunca se planteó su nacimiento como algo bueno, hoy daba por sentado que era el mejor día de su vida y daba gracias por haber nacido, por estar vivo y que tenía su lado a la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Ese beso torpe fue subiendo de intensidad, a tal grado que Gon creyó sentir su cuerpo hervir. El líquido dulce que cubría su figura seguía escurriéndose hasta llegar al suelo, paseándose por su tez sin ningún permiso; Killua, no desaprovechó esa oportunidad, para saborear aquel chocolate que descendía por el largo cuello de su amado. _"Delicioso";_ pensó, al sentir la esencia de la piel ajena mezclada con aquel dulce sabor. Probaría cada parte de su cuerpo. Eso ya estaba decidido desde el momento que se lanzó a besarlo.

Gon estaba nervioso y que estuviera temblando lo dejaba claro.

Para el albino; eso era maravilloso, tener a su pequeño niño temblando entre sus brazos y vulnerable ante su tacto; pero no podía ser tan malvado, también necesitaba pensar en los sentimientos del otro, por lo que se detuvo para brindarle un abrazo tranquilizador. —Yo también te amo, Gon…—, le susurró…

Su abrazo fue correspondido al instante y rieron juntos llenos de felicidad.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió.

—Señor Freecss, el tiempo terminó, ya es hora de cerr…—, el hombre se detuvo en seco al ver tal escena: Dos chicos con sus ropas desordenadas, abrazados, cubiertos de chocolate y con las mejillas sonrojadas, no daba más que para malas interpretaciones.

Los jóvenes se separaron. Gon riendo apenado y Killua muy molesto por la interrupción.

Y así había terminado su asombroso cumpleaños, arruinado en la mejor parte por un viejo _metiche_.

 **.~*~.**

—K-Killua… ¿N-No… es muy pronto...?—, decía con dificultad debido a la falta de oxigeno que estaba experimentando, culpa de esos besos profundos que estaba recibiendo.

—¿No quieres?—, pronunció; sin dejar de besar toda la piel que tenía a su disposición.

—No es eso…

Ambos cazadores se encontraban muy acaramelados sobre la cama del menor, recién salidos del baño.

Luego de llegar a la casa completamente pegajosos, Gon tuvo que rogarle a Killua que le permitiese tomar una ducha antes de seguir con aquello, porque éste se la pasó todo el tiempo en el taxi dándole lamidas y pasando el dedo por su cuerpo para retirar los residuos de chocolate. Ya sabía que la actitud de Killua era así, se lo demostró varias veces en el pasado; y no le sorprendía que ahora que se habían confesado; su ahora novio, se volviese tan fogoso y pícaro, después de todo ya no eran tan niños.

Hasta le chantajeó para que se detuviera por la vergüenza que estaba pasando frente al señor que conducía, diciéndole que le dejaría colocar un poco de ese chocolate que trajeron de la fábrica sobre su cuerpo cuando llegaran. Era una mentira, pero nunca pensó que se lo tomaría en serio, sólo cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación con el frasco entre sus manos, supo que lo decía con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Détente…

—No quiero…

Esas palabras se perdían entre esas cuatro paredes que les rodeaban. Las manos inquietas recorrían con delicadeza cada rincón que se le pusiera en su camino, delineando cada curva y sintiendo la suavidad de sus pieles en el trayecto.

—Si no te detienes, no lo haré…

—¡Ya no me importa eso!

—Pero… Alluka, está en la otra habitación…—, decía nervioso para ganar tiempo al no saber cómo actuar en una situación como ésta, aún era inexperto en cuestiones del amor.

—Ella no entrará sin tocar la puerta…—, sabiendo la intención de su pareja de querer alargar el asunto, no paró lo que estaba haciendo. Gon era tan tímido… pero él le ayudaría a superar esa timidez.

—¿Ya no te importa que no me deje colocar ese chocolate?

—No importa, ya nada puede ser más dulce que esto.

Sus labios se unieron en un frenesí apasionado, intentando saciar esos deseos que brotaban por sus poros. Sus besos eran como un dulce y letal veneno, que lo empalagaba; pero que al mismo tiempo, le producía una explosión de amor y placer en su cuerpo, haciéndolo adicto a eso que estaba sintiendo y que de ahora en adelante sentiría cada vez que quisiera, porque a partir de este día en que el chocolate encendió la chispa de este amor prohibido; Gon era suyo, y ese fue el mejor de los regalos que pudo recibí en la vida

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Awww… Que tierno y empalagoso es este fic, me encantó escribirlo, fue súper divertido. Estos niños son como dos dulces azucarados, los amo *-*! Qué bueno por Killua, espero que le guste el regalo que le di: Un Gon cubierto de Chocolate para él solo *-*…_

 _ **¡Happy Birthday Kiki-Killua-Chan, mi hermoso niño de ojos rasgados!**_

 _Gracias por leerme._

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
